


【AWM|sofa|R】特殊关系

by Tiansheng_98



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiansheng_98/pseuds/Tiansheng_98
Summary: 私设soso表白，时间线在原文亚洲邀请赛后。一点点R；雷一表白就doi的话，慎入！





	【AWM|sofa|R】特殊关系

**Author's Note:**

> 私设soso表白，时间线在原文亚洲邀请赛后。  
一点点R；雷一表白就doi的话，慎入！

花落在得知“于炀是祁醉的童养媳”这一惊天内幕后，第一时间转达给了soso。

那日soso给骑士团青训的小伙子们上完指导课，刚准备回屋休息，就被花落从身后拽住了衣服。

花落一脸神秘，勾了勾手指，却等不及他靠过去便搭上他的肩膀，靠近了他的耳朵说：“soso，我有个事儿要跟你说。”

soso呼吸有一瞬间停滞。花落毫无顾忌地凑近，却似乎没有注意到他红起来的耳根。

他自己都忘了什么时候开始，连花落拉一下他的手都能让他紧张好久。在一起战斗那么多年，直到自己承受不住了必须退役，也仍然不愿意离开PUBG，不愿意离开骑士团，这其中究竟有几分是为了眼前这个人，他自己也说不清。

“什……什么事？”soso试图离花落远一些，掩饰那点紧张感。

花落感受到了他的异常，揽着人脖子就往soso的房间走：“你怎么了，表情这么严肃？是不是带青训生太累了？来来来，我给你捶捶肩膀……”

“你要说什么事？”

“soso，我之前跟你说的挖祁醉墙角那事儿，估计不能成。”

soso从口袋里掏出钥匙打开房间门：“什么墙角？Youth吗？”

花落挂在soso脖子上，随意捏着soso的肩，小孩似的：“祁醉跟我说，Youth是他童！养！媳！”

想把于炀挖来骑士团这个事，花落是认认真真想过的，也跟soso提过两次。soso一直以为花落只是被祁醉刺激到了，一时兴起说说而已，没太放在心上，但祁醉和于炀这层关系，还是结结实实吓到soso了。

“童养媳？什么乱七八糟的，祁醉那个逼说话你也信？”soso瞪大眼睛。

花落一进屋就懒懒地半躺到soso房间的飘窗上，抱着那只大熊：“不信的话等亚洲邀请赛，你当面问问他呗。世风日下啊。”

房间本来就不大，soso坐得离花落不远，一颦一笑都落在他眼里。他是人如其名一般的落落大方，待人接物时却又活泼得可爱。soso爱死了他这个样子。

基地里只有soso住的这一侧房间带飘窗，花落总喜欢跑过来，躺在上面晒太阳或者看月亮。起初soso问花落要不要跟他换房间，花落却不肯，后来他便不问了，悄悄买了毛绒绒的毯子铺在飘窗上，还添置了几个抱枕。

大熊玩偶是花落的，特意拿过来放着，说以后这块儿就是他的地盘了。

“祁醉家那么有钱，没想到思想竟然如此封建。”soso反坐在椅子上，摸着下巴评价道。

“唉，我看到网上那些粉丝萌我和Youth的cp还挺高兴，现在好了，他跟祁醉竟然是这种关系，震撼我妈。”花落不无遗憾。

“他们什么关系那是他们的事，你在意什么。”

“我跟Youth关系也很好的好吧？连cp粉都有了。”花落争道。

花落这么一说，soso的表情出现了几不可见的变化，不过那点不爽的情绪很快便被他掩盖过去。前几次花落跟于炀的互动soso心里一清二楚，何况确实有他们的cp粉在官博评论区喊着“花落快把小炀神”收了之类的话。soso心里不痛快得很，却也没有资格管束花落什么，只旁敲侧击地说 亚洲邀请赛开赛在即， 让花落跟HOG保持点距离。

“天天去人家直播间闹腾个什么劲儿？你给我好好训练。”soso佯怒道，拿了衣服起身准备去洗澡，“没事儿干就去训练，我洗个澡。”

花落从飘窗上跳下来，又跳到soso背上，吓得soso连忙反手托住他的屁股，生怕人掉下去砸地板上。花落的呼吸都喷洒在他后颈：“别生气别生气，我现在就去训练，记得来看我。”

可托住人的瞬间，自己身体的温度不受控制地上升了。soso僵硬着手，拍了下花落的腰：“下来，快去训练。”

花落撩拨了人却不自知，扁着嘴巴从soso身上下来：“凶死了。”

soso站在花洒下，用冷水把自己从头到脚淋了个遍，才压下自己心里的火。

花落聊起于炀时一脸开心的样子，说起于炀和祁醉的关系时一脸遗憾的样子，让soso恨不得立刻揪起他的衣领，告诉他你不要想别人，只能想我。

可他缺的不是勇气，是立场。

他喜欢花落是一回事，花落的想法是另一回事。

电竞这个圈子的粉丝挺神奇，不管是针锋相对的对手，还是并肩作战的队友，他们都能脑补出各种各样相爱相杀的大戏来，什么cp都能站。他跟花落算是讨论度比较高的一对了，至少在他退役之前，不知道有多少人在论坛上喊着“sofa是真的”的口号为骑士团打call。

他俩认识早，跟对方的关系比队里其他人都近，花落又偏偏不知拘束，行为语言处处都像是在主动给cp粉按头喂糖。

soso退役之后出现在公众视野的次数越来越少，cp讨论度自然也就降下去了。

他在练习室门口往里看，花落正在单排，认真地盯着屏幕，修长的手指轻轻点了点，屏幕上对面的小人就被爆了头。

要不要告诉他。

要不要让花落知道他喜欢他，他想要他。

要不要走出这一步，试探一下。

但接下来没有时间给soso去考虑这件事了。亚洲邀请赛近在眼前，骑士团每个人都卯足了劲训练，soso也忙着做战队去釜山前的各种准备。

三天的邀请赛来得快去得也快，骑士团的成绩不算好，但HOG拿了冠军，也算是为中国争光添彩。骑士团自soso退役后，没签下什么太出色的选手，青训生又因为水平不够上不来，整个战队处于凋零的状态，上上下下都变得很佛系，输了亚洲邀请赛也没有很沮丧。倒是祁醉的退役让他们都震惊得不行。

正式的颁奖典礼结束后，祁醉对全世界观众做出了退役声明。花落平时总跟祁醉过不去，一口一个“老畜生”，这时候却成了哭得最伤心的那个。

soso沉默不语。想起自己的退役，也是因为手上的伤实在扛不住了。他本以为可以等骑士团再强大一些，强大到不需要他了再离开，但所有知情的人——父母、老孟、教练、医生，都在劝他别逞强，最后实在瞒不住了，才跟花落说了实话。

电竞嘛，说白了主要靠的就是手。胳膊都抬不起来、鼠标都握不稳的人，留在战队里有什么用呢？

soso任由花落靠在他肩上，衣服被眼泪沾湿了一大块。

回国当晚的骑士团聚餐，花落一杯接一杯喝了不知道多少，最后醉得分不清东南西北。

其他人还打算换个地儿续摊，soso见花落站都站不稳了，叮嘱了队员几句注意安全、早点回去，背着花落先离了席。

聚餐在他们常去的饭店，离骑士团基地不远，soso没叫车，背着花落往基地走。

这一片白日里人就不多，此刻路上更是安静。路灯微弱的光把两个人的影子拉的好长，花落趴在soso肩上似睡非睡，头发丝戳着他的皮肤，有点痒。

“下次不准喝那么多酒了，没有一点职业选手的规矩。”soso教训道，声音却很轻。

他本没想得到醉鬼的回应，谁知花落却听懂了，开口还带着哭腔：“我难受啊……祁醉……祁醉也退役了……”

soso一时不知该说什么，脚步也停了下来。半晌才回应一个“嗯”。

“一个个都退役了……”

“……”

“我的soso也退役了。”

soso愣住了，随即反应过来这是花落日常说话的习惯，哭笑不得地把花落往上托了些：“soso比祁醉先退……怎么我还成那个‘也’了？”

花落迷迷糊糊，答非所问：“我舍不得……我舍不得soso……他说过要和我一起拿冠军一起退役的……王八蛋……先退役了……狗日的……”

什么难听他骂什么，soso只是安静地听着。花落把能想到的词都骂了一遍，下一秒眼泪喷涌而出，soso甚至能感受到花落在不停颤抖。

走进基地，soso没急着把花落弄回房间，直接去了一楼厕所，准备给花落把满脸眼泪给擦一擦。

花落醉得站都站不住，一边身子靠着墙，soso扶着他一条胳膊，给他擦脸：“看看你什么鬼样子，大男人哭个屁啊。”

“我就哭我就哭！”花落的眼泪被soso这么一激，彻底止不住了，“soso王八蛋！丢下我一个人……别丢下我，求你，留下来……呜呜呜……”

soso一把将人搂进怀里。

“你想什么呢？喝得连我都不认识了？我是soso，我没走，我不会丢下你的，”soso抱紧花落，一只手在他背上游移安抚，语气也软了下来，“乖，花儿，soso在。”

“……soso，抱我……不准离开……”

soso把花落的头按在自己肩上，轻轻拍他的背：“我不离开。”

“soso……”花落喊着他的名字，后退了一步，垂着的手抬了起来，抚上soso的脸。soso还没来得及反应，便觉得眼前的一切突然消失一般，只剩下嘴唇上柔软的触感，清晰到每一个细胞都能感应得到，给出惊喜无比的回应。

他在亲我，恍惚间soso只剩下一个想法。

好像是多年隐藏的情绪还没有完全破土而出就得到了想要的回应，soso的心雀跃不已。他小心翼翼地把花落压在墙上，嘴唇相贴，化被动为主动，却不带任何侵略性，仿佛将这一生全部的温柔都倾注在这个吻里。

花落安静地被他亲着，待两人唇瓣分开，他还意犹未尽地舔了舔舌头：“好甜……soso……”

“我在。”soso回答。

“咱俩双排去！”

“……”

醉酒的人思维真跳跃。

soso将花落打横抱起，进了电梯按下电梯按钮，再低头怀里的人已经找到一个舒服的姿势，脸贴在soso胸前，闭上了眼睛。

soso叹了口气：“你对我……是哪一种离不开呢？”

“soso……好soso……给我个医疗箱呗……”

“……”说什么呢……这人思绪还穿到游戏里去了？果然，花落只是舍不得soso这个好搭档吧？

“花落啊，我对你真是又爱又恨。”

“为什么。”

soso呆怔片刻，可花落依然闭着眼睛，仿佛刚才的“为什么”不出自他口。

“唉……你喜不喜欢我呢？我说的是那种喜欢，”soso自顾自说着，“想对你好，想给你一切，想亲吻你，想抚摸你，想……跟你上床，想把你变成我一个人的。”

没有回应，他继续跟自己说：“不喜欢别人给你和别人拉cp，不喜欢你对谁都那么好，也不喜欢你为祁醉退役这事儿哭……我退役那会儿你都没哭那么凶，我不高兴。”

“你都不知道我有多爱你。”

花落在他怀里睁开眼睛，“soso，”他扯着他胸口的衣服，“我也喜欢你。”

轰！有什么东西在soso心里炸开了。

花落这句话分明带着兴奋的情绪，虽然有气无力到soso没听真切，甚至怀疑自己听错了，但眼里的清明是不会骗人的。他对soso的喜欢，是多年来互相陪伴互相扶持的喜欢，是开心时想在他怀里蜷着撒娇、难过时想在他肩头趴着哭泣的喜欢，是即便喝醉了也只记得他、还能给出回应的喜欢，是跟soso一样的喜欢。

soso不确定地再问了一遍，在得到花落的肯定后，没有犹豫，电梯停下的下一秒，他几乎是抱着花落冲到房间门口的，一脚踹开可怜的门，经过床的时候没有停留，而是走向窗边，把人放在飘窗上。

飘窗面积太小，他便站在飘窗前，倾身压住花落。这一次的吻跟刚才完全不同了，甚至带着暴虐。

花落在这一刻清醒了不少，瞪大了眼睛隐约看见soso的额头，口腔被对方肆意掠夺着。他快呼吸不过来了，双手开始推搡身上的人。

“滚！”

“花落！”soso嘴上放开了，手却两人箍得更紧，“叫谁滚，嗯？谁刚才说喜欢我的？谁说不准我离开的？嗯？你叫谁滚？”

“……”

“是谁说的喜欢我，嗯？”他重复了一遍。

“……是我。”花落闭上眼。

“你……”soso不能确定现在的花落几分清醒几分醉，他松开一只手，抚摸花落的脸，“对不起花儿，吓到你了，对不起。我……我真的好喜欢你。”

他用下巴摩挲花落的脸颊，嘴唇时不时触碰那细嫩的皮肤，触感那样美好，他胯下的物什已硬了几分。

两个人抱在一起很久，花落没再挣扎，许久才说道：“soso，我有点头痛……头晕……”

“你喝多了，头晕正常。我去弄点醒酒汤给你？”

“不要。”

“喝杯牛奶好吗？我屋里就有，给你拿？”

“不要。”

“那我抱你回去睡觉好不好？”

“不要。”

这也不要，那也不要，soso索性换个话题：“你醉酒说的话，能当真么？”

“哪一句？”

“骂我王八蛋狗日的那一句。”

“……是真的。”花落漫不经心低笑道。

“那……以此类推，”soso压低声音，“说喜欢我这句？也能当真了？”

“……”

“我知道你也是，”soso亲吻花落的发丝，“反正我喜欢你，很久很久了。”

“那你……为什么不说？”花落双手勾住soso的脖子，无声地表达着自己的态度。

soso的喜悦都写在脸上了，说出的话却过分小心：“我害怕，怕你不喜欢我，以后朋友都没得做，怕你以后因为这件事忘了我这个老搭档。”

“那怎么突然有敢说了？”

“因为，你跟我说了祁醉和于炀的关系，”soso想了想，还是没把他打电话找祁醉咨询了大半天感情问题的事儿说出来，“我就想，勇敢一点……能不能把我们俩的关系，也变得特殊一点。”

“升华革命友情？”

“差不多就这意思。”

这种理由花落会相信才怪，他觉得好气又好笑，却也没有追问：“你就不怕我不喜欢你啊。”

“你说了，不准我离开，你也说了喜欢我。”

“喝醉的人说话能当真啊？”花落笑得灿烂。

“你说的话能，”soso掐了掐他的脸颊，“你根本没喝醉，还是有意识，借机发泄而已，我说得对不对？”

“就你懂我。”花落说完，微微抬头，嘴唇主动贴上soso的脸颊。

月光倾泻下来的样子很美。

很多个晚上，花落都坐在这个飘窗上看月亮，慢吞吞地边数星星边喝soso给他泡的牛奶。

那时候soso便坐在书桌前用电脑，要么单排，要么整理战队材料，眼神时不时飘到花落身上，一看玻璃杯见了底，就正经道：“该回去训练了。”

飘窗上的毛毯和抱枕都是花落的味道。

有天晚上，花落来的时候抱了一只立起来比他还高的熊，往飘窗上一扔，随即整个人窝进大熊怀里，郑重宣布：“这是我的地盘啦，我不在的时候它替我守着。”

只是此刻这只可怜的大熊守卫被soso随手扔在地上，屋子一片黑暗，只有没被拉严实的窗帘缝隙透进来一丝月光。

“看得见吗你。”花落在soso怀里咯咯地笑。

soso把花落的衣服撩至胸上，胸前那两点暴露无遗。那一道月光正好映在他光滑的皮肤上，soso低头，将其中一粒含入口中。

花落在他身下“嗯嗯”呻吟，待他将两粒乳头伺候好了，乖乖挺立着，才去抚弄花落早已勃起的欲望。

soso将那整团抓在手里，用了点力气挑逗着：“去床上好不好？”

花落面色潮红，抬腿在soso腿间磨蹭个不停：“就在这里……这是我的地盘。”

soso勾唇一笑，俯身把花落的耳垂含住：“是你的，我人都是你的……别怕，宝贝，我会很轻的。”

所有的情欲和爱意都揉进动作里，soso用嘴伺候着花落射出来，用他的唾液混合着花落的精液耐心地扩张。只要花落的呻吟一变调，他就停下来细细地亲吻他，问他是不是弄疼了，等花落哼哼唧唧扭动着腰催促他，他才进行下一步。

这场前戏过于漫长，两个人却都很享受。

这些年人来人往，陪在他花落身边从未离开的，只有soso。即便他从队友变成了教练，他们之间的默契和感情，永远都不会改变。

cp粉说的sofa是真的，你们天生一对什么的，花落听了很多，看了很多，无形间竟然就接受了这样的设定，把soso当作他一个人的。

花落抬腿缠住soso的腰：“好了……快进来。”

性器整根没入的瞬间，soso觉得这是他多年来离花落最近的一次，被温暖的肠道包裹，他才切切实实地觉得，他们的关系不一样了，他拥有花落了，从此花落只属于他，不会再属于任何人。

“疼吗？”soso律动的速度越来越快了。

花落被他顶得一颤一颤地，话都说不完整了：“……有点……痒……快点……so……soso，再快点……”

“花儿，你是我的。”

“嗯……”

“别再去别人直播间瞎撩拨了，知道吗？”

“……知道……啊嗯……”

“不准再为别人哭，知道吗？”

“嗯……”

“我爱你花儿，我爱你。”soso最后狠狠抽插数十下，终究是不忍让花落难受，抽出来射在花落小腹上。

“我也爱你。”

花落把soso拉下去，两个人交换了一个极致温柔的吻。

第二天骑士团已经进入训练状态了，队长花落却睡到下午才起床。

手机噼里啪啦一顿乱响，花落解锁，微博上万的转赞评提醒，他懒得看，去“关注”页面一刷，才发现退役后除了转发战队官博就没怎么更新过的soso居然发了条原创微博。

“永远都做你的骑士。@骑士团-Knight-Flower”

配图是两个人握在一起的手。

嘴角扬起自己都没察觉到的笑意。

花落下滑看了看评论区，果不其然第一条是祁醉那老畜生：

我和炀神刺激到你们俩了？

soso回了一个字：滚。

于炀在祁醉这层楼中楼里给了祝福：永远幸福。

后面的几乎都是其他战队朋友们和粉丝的震惊或祝福，花落看了几条，转发soso的微博，也只加了一行字：

“你好，我的骑士。@sosoooooooo”

-the end-


End file.
